Spring Break Boys vs Girls
by RabbitDork101
Summary: When the EHS gang heads to Hawaii, competition arises. Will the gang pull apart, or will they come together. Troyella, Chaylor, and many others.
1. Trailer

Spring Break- Boys vs. Girls

by RabbitDork101

Disclaimer- I own squat!

Summary- Over spring break, the gang heads to Hawaii. While there they devise a plan to see who has to pay for the 50 percent of the trip they're responsible for paying. What happens when boys go against the girls?

Trailer

**bold- narrator**

_italics- song_

regular- clips

_It takes a girl, to understand_

**When the gang from EHS goes on vacation in Hawaii, what will happen?**

Gabriella walks into the room and sits next to Troy, who wraps his arms around her. "Let's do it." she says.

"I'm sure my parents will pay for half the trip." Sharpay says.

_Never underestimate a girl, gets anything she wants._

**When they need to pay for fifty percent of their trip what will they do?**

"We'll pay for the trip, but afterwards, you need to pay half of it back, all of you." Mr. Evans said to the group.

_She's never gonna stop, we know it you know it_

"Guys we're here!" Sharpay says jumping out of the rental car they had.

_Never underestimate a girl, she's always got a plan_

"How about we have a little copetition? You know Boys vs Girls. Losers have to pay for half the trip." Sharpay says.

**Will competition pull them apart?**

Chad runs out of a small cafe. "Taylor! I didn't mean to, it was Troy's idea, I love you!" Taylor keeps running.

_The world is in her hands._

**Or will it bring them together?**

"Troy Bolton, did you just ask me to marry you?" Gabriella asked shocked.

_She might be president, break all the rules_

"There is no rule saying we can't do that."

_Don't try and win the game your only gonna lose_

Shows Gabriella singing her heart out on stage.

**Stay Tuned for more of Spring Break- Boys vs. Girls.**

AN- It's just a little idea I got while I was sitting at home. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 1

Spring Break: Boys vs. Girls

by RabbitDork101

Summary- The East High gang heads to Hawaii for Spring Break! When it is decided they have to pay back half of the money Mr. and Mrs. Evans pay, they have a little competition. Who will pay back the money, Boys or Girls? Will it bring them closer of farther apart?

Disclaimer- Yeah, I own HSM. Cuz I'm just cool like that, just kidding. I don't own anything but this idea.

"Talking"

_thinking_

Chapter One- GETTING THE MONEY

"Ok, guys, it's our Sr. year of high school. Let's do spring break up right." Chad said, to everyone around him. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

"Yeah, we could go to Florida." Taylor said, looking up from her book, looking at everyone.

"That, or we could go to Hawaii." Sharpay said.

"That would be awesome. I mean a week in Hawaii, with no parents. C'mon guys, my mom would never let me go." Gabriella said. She was sitting on Troy's lap, looking at his cell phone pictures. "Troy, you better give me the password, so I can delete this picture of me, or I'll kill you." She said looking up at him.

"Over my dead body, I like that one, you look so peaceful."

"Sleeping on the bus, after you put make up on my face, I don't think so." Gabriella said. Then she leaned over, and whispered, "If you delete this picture, I'll make sure I can go with you to Hawaii, and then I'll..."

She stopped there, letting him fill in the blank. "Oh, umm, yeah, if 1143." He said quickly.

"Thank you."

"Ok, guys let's focus, are we going to Hawaii?" Chad asked a little annoyed. The two had been going out for about two years, but they always acted like they just started going out.

"I think that's awesome." Troy said.

"Yeah me too, and I'm sure I can convince my mom to let me go." Gabriella said typing in the password to delete the picture, "Access Denied." The phone said to her. "Troy Bolton."

"Ok, so we're all in agreement, we're going to Hawaii?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep" the group answered.

"Ok, let's go Zeke." Sharpay said standing up with Zeke.

"Yeah, me and Gabi have to bounce." Troy said, snatching his phone from Gabriella, and lifting her up over his shoulder. She began to wiggle and kick her feet.

"TROY BOLTON! PUT ME DOWN!"

"No." The group just laughed as the two walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------

Troy put the kicking Gabriella down and kissed her, before opening the car door for her.

"You're so dead." She said, getting into the car.

"You still love me." Troy said grabbing her hand as he started the car.

"Everyone has his or her faults."

"That's not very nice." Troy said putting on a hurt face.

"I'm sorry, baby." Gabriella said, trying not to laugh. "I love you."

"Ok, call me tonight." Troy said, kissing her as she stepped out of the car.

"I will, love you."

"Love you, too." And Troy pulled out of the driveway.

Gabriella walked into her house, and saw her mom. Her mom, Anna, looked like she was in a good mood, so Gabriella decided to tell her mom about Hawaii. Even if Anna didn't want her to go, Gabriella was 18 and was legally able to make her decisions.

"Hey mom."

"Hey honey, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, but I think I know what I'm doing for Spring Break." Gabriella said, easing her way into the conversation.

"Really, what's that?"

"Well," she started off, "Everyone is thinking about going to Hawaii. I'm thinking about going." She said casually.

"Oh, ok," Anna said, "that's fine.

"What? Seriously, you're not mad?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"No, why would I be. I know you'll be safe, Troy will protect you. So I have no doubts that you'll be ok."

"Thanks mom." Gabriella said, hugging her mom.

------------------------------------

I don't know. What do you guys think? I'm open to suggestions, so lay 'em on me. K? Thank you for the fabulous reviews.

RD101


	3. Chapter 2

Spring Break: Boys vs. Girls

by RabbitDork101

Summary- The East High gang heads to Hawaii for Spring Break! When it is decided they have to pay back half of the money Mr. and Mrs. Evans pay, they have a little competition. Who will pay back the money, Boys or Girls? Will it bring them closer of farther apart?

Disclaimer- Yeah, I own HSM. Cuz I'm just cool like that, just kidding. I don't own anything but this idea.

"Talking"

_thinking_

Chapter Two- The Day Before

Sunshine filtered into the room that was decorated in red and white. The infamous Troy Bolton rolled over and murmed something in his sleep. It was peaceful. It was quiet.

"Mmmm... Gabriella..."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Grrr.." Troy rolled over and slammed his hand on the snooze button.

He sat up and wiped the sleep away from his eyes. It was Friday, the last day before spring break. _One week alone. With Gabi... hmmm, maybe I'll ask her that question I've been dying to ask her._ He thought, going to his closed and grabbing a pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt. After doing so, he headed off to the bathroom to shower.

----------------------

A few streets over, a young brunet woke up. A smile placed on her face as she thought back to the dream she had about her knight in shinning armor.

Gabriella got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As she showered, she thought about what she could do over spring break with Troy. She loved him very much, and they almost never had anytime to themselves.

---------------------------

"Chad Danforth! Get up, it's time for school!" Chad's mom yelled up to him, as she made breakfast.

Chad groaned and got up and took a shower. He headed downstairs, and sat down at the table.

"Thanks mom, it delicious ." He said taking a bite of pancakes.

Ten minutes later, he headed off to meet with the gang.

---------------

Taylor woke up and took a shower. Her parents were already gone, so it was very quiet. She ate breakfast while watching the news. She wrote a note for her parents, explaining what she was doing after school and left to meet up with everyone.

-------------------

Sharpay and Ryan were already at school, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Soon they all got there and the began discussing the specifics of their trip.

"So we meet at the airport tomorrow at 7?" Chad asked. He wanted to be sure.

"Yep, and I made all the hotel arrangements." Sharpay said." Ryan and Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella, Taylor and Chad, and Zeke and Me."

RING

And with that they all headed to first period.

----------------------

Later that Night.

"Chad, I'm tired." Taylor said to her boyfriend who was kissing her lips sweetly.

"OK, but you owe me. Are we covering for Troy tonight, I mean, am I?" Chad asked. Mr. Bolton had never liked the idea of Troy dating Gabriella, so whenever Troy went to her house, Chad would cover for him.

"Yeah, Troy is staying here at your house." Taylor said sliding onto Chad's bed.

"Ok, night," Chad said, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Taylor said. And the two fell asleep.

--------------------

At the Montez house, Troy and Gabriella were walking upstair to go to bed. Ms. Montez trusted them both, and they hadn't done anything, but make out.

When they got into the room, Troy shut the door, and Gabriella laid down on her bed. Troy came up to her and jumped onto the bed.

"Troy!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing, now go to bed." Gabriella said, turning the light off.

"What? No good night kiss?" Troy asked, sounding hurt.

"Oops, sorry forgot." and she gently kissed his lips. Afterwards, they went to bed.

---------------------

Zeke and Sharpay had been in bed for about an hour, but they weren't sleeping. They lay, exhausted and completely naked on Zeke's bed. Zeke had his arms wrapped protectively around Sharpay's waist. Sharpay was almost asleep, and soon Zeke would join her in dream world.

-----------------

Ryan lay in his bed sleeping peacefully, dreaming up the girl of his dreams, Kelsi Neilson. He rolled over and smiled, mumbling something so softly it couldn't be heard.

-----------

Kelsi sat at her keyboard, working on a new song. She didn't understand why she couldn't concentrate. Actually, she did know, but she didn't want to admitt it. Her mind kept wandering to a certain blonde boy. She couldn't get her thoughts off him. The way he talked, danced, sang, everything he did made him so cute. Finally, Kelsi sighed and went to bed.

-----------------

At exactly 7:45am, eight high school Sr.'s boarded Flight A78 to Hawaii. To start their Spring Break.

---

Ok, what do you think? I'm not so sure I like it. I'd gladly take suggestions. Feedback is awesome. Thanks for reading.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 3

Spring Break: Boys vs. Girls

by RabbitDork101

Summary- The East High gang heads to Hawaii for Spring Break! When it is decided they have to pay back half of the money Mr. and Mrs. Evans pay, they have a little competition. Who will pay back the money, Boys or Girls? Will it bring them closer of farther apart?

Disclaimer- Yeah, I own HSM. Cuz I'm just cool like that, just kidding. I don't own anything but this idea.

"Talking"

_thinking_

Chapter 4

They gang got to Hawaii at about 1:15 in the afternoon. Once they got to the hotel, they decided to meet up later to have dinner.

With Troy and Gabriella

"Troy, I don't wanna do anything, I wanna go to bed." Gabriella whined. Troy smirked.

"Well I was gonna wait untill tonight, but if you insist." he pulled his shirt off.

"Ok lover boy, you know what I meant, and patience is a virtue, so you can wait til tonight." Gabriella said, sitting on the bed, flipping through the channels of the T.V. Troy sat down next to her. He started to play with the ends of her hair.

"Baby, come on let's go to the beach or something."

"Why? it's gonna be so crowded." Gabriella said laying down, "How did I get picked to be in a room for you for one week?" She said jokingly.

"I see where I stand in your heart." Troy said, acting hurt, "I can take a hint, I think I'll go ask if Kelsi wants to change roommates, cuz mine doesn't love me anymore"

"Ok, bye, Love you." Gabriella said rolling over not really listening, falling asleep.

------

With Ryan and Kelsi

"So, Sharpay put us in a room with one bed?" Ryan asked suspiciously. He knew his sister was trying to help, but he didn't want to make Kelsi uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I can call the front desk for a roll out bed? Or we could share?" Kelsi offered, secretly hoping that he would chose the latter one.

"Well, let's just share. I'll be easier." Ryan said, trying to hide a grin.

KNOCKKNOCK

"Hmm... I wonder who that could be?" Ryan got up and saw Troy standing there. "Hey, Troy, what's up?"

"Oh Gabriella is sleeping and I was just wondering what you guys were gonna do before dinner."

Kelsi looked at him and smiled, "Oh well we were thinking about going to this store we saw on the way here, did you wannna come?" Troy looked at Ryan who was making hand gesturs like an idiot, obviously he wanted to go with Kelsi alone. Kelsi looked at Ryan, who immediately stopped moving his hands.

"Um, no that's ok, I think I'll just go back to my room, have fun." Troy said, winking at Ryan, who blushed.

Troy walked away.

"Hmm, that was pretty dumb for him to come her just to see what we were doing, he could've just called." Kelsi said, grabbing her purse and Ryan's arm, "C'mon let's go." Kelsi lead the way to the shop.

The shop was one with a lot of Theatrical things. A few instruments, but mostly stage equiptment, costumes, and scripts. Ryans looked at a lot of the stage equiptment, mostly electrical things, and a few books on how to set up a show. He had been hundreds of plays, musicals, dramas, you name it, he's done it, but he never knew what went on back stage. And now he found himself quite intrigued.

Kelsi saw him looking at the stuff, and walked up to him. "Maybe you should help produce a T.V. show, or something. You seem really interested in this stuff."

"Yeah, and I'm not sure why. I guess I always thought acting was my future." Ryan said.

"So your not really sure what you want in your future?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, I am sure about one thing." Ryan said, finding a sudden burst of confidence.

"Really, what's that?" Kelsi asked.

Ryan looked her directly in the eye and then kissed her squarely on the lips. When they broke away, Ryan said, "You."

Kelsi did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him

With Sharpay and Zeke

There isnt much to tell about them, they are asleep. They are peacefully slept in each others arms, dreaming of each other.

With Taylor and Chad

"Go Fish." Chad said.

"Grr... how are you winning?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I've been playing this game with Troy since I was five, thirteen years does a lot to you." Chad said, "Got any fives?"

"I think your cheeting." Taylor said, grudgingly giving him one.

"I'm not, scouts honor." He said holding up two fingers.

"Don't you have to of been in Boy's Scouts to say that?"

"Ok... um... athlete's honor."

"That's what I thought.

-----------------------

Ok, I'm a little brain dead, and I would gladly take suggestions. Mainly on how the competition starts, and what some of the tasks should be. Anything is good too, like where should Ryan and Kelsi go from the kiss, and a little help with Sharpay and Zeke.

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 4

Spring Break: Boys vs. Girls

by RabbitDork101

Summary- The East High gang heads to Hawaii for Spring Break! When it is decided they have to pay back half of the money Mr. and Mrs. Evans pay, they have a little competition. Who will pay back the money, Boys or Girls? Will it bring them closer of farther apart?

Disclaimer- Yeah, I own HSM. Cuz I'm just cool like that, just kidding. I don't own anything but this idea.

"Talking"

_thinking_

Chapter 5

Ring Ring

"Mmmm, Troy answer the phone." Gabriella said rolling over.

"No, you answer the phone." Troy said, pulling a pillow over his head.

"TROY BOLTON!!! Answer the damn phone." Gabriella said, getting extremely pissed off.

"The ringing stopped so I'm not going too." Troy said falling asleep again.

Gabriella just hit him with a pillow and snuggled into his t-shirt, and then rolled over next to him. Troy unconsciously wrapped his arms around her.

-----

"Hmmm, I wonder why they're not answering their phone." Sharpay asked allowed.

The gang thought for a minute and shuddered. They were planning on going to beach, even though it was 1 in the morning.

"Well, let's swing by their room and see if they want to come." Taylor suggested.

"Ok, but you're knocking." Chad said standing up.

10 Minutes later

KNOCK KNOCK

"Troy answer the door."

"No, you answer the door."

"Fine I will." Gabriella said standing up. She grabbed a pair of Troy's boxers and headed to the door. "What?"

"Eww, you guys were doing it. Ryan you owe me 20 bucks." Chad said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gabriella asked confused. Then she noticed what she was wearing. "Um, so I'm uh gonna go get changed, I'll be right out." She shut the door. Not two seconds later it opened again, "Um...by the way, what the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go to the beach? But you might be a little busy." Zeke said, earning him a smack from Sharpay.

"I'll go ask Troy." Then, Gabriella disappeared again. A minute later she came out in a sweatshirt and shorts, with her bathing suit on under it. She was also dragging a very sleepy Troy behind her. "Ok, let's go."

AT THE BEACH

The girls were sitting on the guys' lap discussing which colleges they applied to.

"I applied to Harvard, Yale, and Stanford." Taylor said, causing Chad to frown.

He leaned over to Troy, and whispered, "Now, I'll never get to go to college with her." Troy chuckled, and continued to stroke Gabriella's hair.

Gabriella appeared to have fallen asleep. "Guys, I think Gabi here is knocked out."

"Stop talking about me." Gabriella said tiredly. Everyone just laughed.

Then Troy saw a crab. "Hmm, come here Mr. Crab."

"Troy leave the crab alone."

Throughout the night everyone began to fall asleep. And they all slept under the stars on the beach.

Next Morning

Gabriella was the first to wake up. She looked around everywhere and saw everyone sleeping. She smiled and snuggled into Troy's chest and sighed contently.

Soon, Troy woke up, and asked her if everything was ok.

Gabriella nodded, but her eyes told a different story. "Come on Bri, tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing, its just I was thinking about what we were all talking about last night."

"Oh, right college. Well remember, we applied at all the same colleges, so we are bound to get into one together." Troy said chuckling.

"Yeah, well at least I'll know someone at college." Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

LATER

Ryan and Kelsi hadn't really talked about the kiss, so Ryan was gonna confront her.

"Kelsi, can we umm... talk?"

"Sure, um, I'm pretty sure I know what this is about. You want to talk about the kiss don't you?" Kelsi asked looking into his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, are we just friends, more than friends, what?"

"Well, I really like to be more than friends, if that's all right with you."

"I'd love to." Ryan said, pulling Kelsi into a slow, gentle kiss.

When they broke apart they sat in a comfortable silence and then decided to watch a movie.

A few rooms down, Sharpay and Zeke were talking.

"Zeke, are we sure we want to go through with this?" Sharpay asked her boyfriend. She knew she loved him, but this was a big step.

"If you don't want to, we can wait, but I really do love you." Sharpay smiled.

"No, I love you too, and I think we should. Let's elope like planned."

"Ok, we'll go to that 24 hr. Chapel in town." Zeke said, holding her hand. He was happy, he had proposed to Sharpay a week before they came to Hawaii.

FLASHBACK

_Sharpay walked into the gym, to wait for her boyfriend to come out of the locker room. Most of the guys were gone, so that meant she would more than likely have to wait by herself._

_Soon, she heard the locker room doors open and Zeke walk out. He walked up to her and kissed her passionately. Sharpay was taken back, but soon responded to the kiss. _

_When they pulled away, she said,"What has gotten into you?"_

_Zeke smiled and said, "Sharpay, I love you. I can't imagine living my life without you." He paused getting down on one knee. Sharpay gasp when she saw him reach for a ring box. "Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?"_

_Sharpay looked at him, and nodded. "Yes, I will marry you." She said, tears of happiness streaming down her face. Zeke slipped on the simple, yet elegant ring onto her finger. _

END FLASHBACK

"Well. Let me got ready and then we can go." Sharpay said walking into the bathroom.

Later that night

Sharpay and Zeke came back to the hotel and announced that they had gotten married. Everyone was happy for them and they all decided to go out and celebrate.

As they were walking back from the restaurant they were just at, Chad pointed out a bungee jumper. "Wouldn't that be cool to do guys?"

"Yeah, pretty cool, but Chad, baby, you'd never do it." Taylor said, pulling her jacket tighter around her body.

Troy stepped in at the comment, "and you would? I mean everyone knows that you wouldn't jump off a bridge, even if you were tied to a cable."

"Really, Troy? I recall you freaking out about the plane about two days before hand." Gabriella said.

"That's different." Ryan stepped in, "Besides, everyone knows guys would do something before a girl would."

"Are you calling us weak?" Kelsi asked her boyfriend. Sharpay and Zeke were off on their own. They left the bickering group to well, bicker.

"No, just careful." Ryan said.

This started a huge debate.

"Guys..." Gabriella said, "Guys... **GUYS!!**" Everyone stopped and looked at her. "We still have to pay back half of this trip, right?" They all nodded. "Then why don't we have a little competition? Boys vs Girls. Losers pay for the trip."

Everyone thought it was a good idea, and Troy said, "Well how about we have five competitions? Best 4 out of 5? We've got 4 more days here in Hawaii, so we can start tomorrow. Girls make up something for the guys and we'll make something up for the girls."

Murmurs of alrights and ok were heard. They all headed home and got to work on what the other group would have to do.

But, was this a good idea or bad?

----------

Ok, I've got two ideas for the competition, but i need more so you suggestions are welcomed!

Thanks for the reviews!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Spring Break: Boys vs. Girls

by RabbitDork101

Summary- The East High gang heads to Hawaii for Spring Break! When it is decided they have to pay back half of the money Mr. and Mrs. Evans pay, they have a little competition. Who will pay back the money, Boys or Girls? Will it bring them closer of farther apart?

Disclaimer- Yeah, I own HSM. Cuz I'm just cool like that, just kidding. I don't own anything but this idea.

"Talking"

_thinking_

Chapter 5- The Competition Starts

The guys had been up all night deciding what the girls should do. They finally decided on what they would do, but Troy was a little hesitant. He knew Gabriella well enough to know her limits, and this may stretch them. Everyone Else was cool with it. Sharpay thought the idea was cool, but decided her and Zeke would sit it out.

"Guys, I'm not so sure Gabi would be up to this, I mean-" Troy tried to say but Chad cut him off.

"Then she looses, end of discussion, and then all we have to do is win all 5 competitions."

"Yeah, Troy do you really want to loose to a bunch of girls? I mean how embarrassing would that be?" Ryan asked as he started making himself a snack.

"I don't know guys, I mean I care a lot about Gabriella...I haven't told anyone this, but I'm going to ask her to marry me before this week is up." Troy said.

"Fine, Troy, If you want to help the girls go for it." Chad said.

Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was shocked that his friends were saying that. He would tell Gabriella what her task was tonight.

**With The Girls**

"Guys that is hilarious, I can't believe we thought of that." Kelsi said, dropping the piece of paper on the bed. They had just finished formulating their plan.

"Yeah, I know Chad won't do this, I mean he would rather die than do this." Taylor said. Everyone was talking about how cool this was going to be. Well, everyone but Gabriella. She wasn't so sure about this, but she kept her mouth shut.

**Later That Night With Gabriella and Troy**

Troy lay down in bed and wrapped his arms protectively around Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I need to tell you something. I know you would never do this stunt, unprepared, so I'm going to make sure you know what you're up against." Troy said.

Gabriella looked at him amazed, she didn't think he would try to help her. "Ok, I'm listening."

"Ok, but you can't tell the guys I told you this. The plan is to have all three of you girls to sing in your underwear, but if you wear your swimsuit it would be less embarrasing." Troy said.

"OK, but what if they ask why I'm wearing it?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, then I'll say we planned to go to the beach later, and I hadn't realized you wore your bathing suit." Troy explained to her.

"Alright, Thank you Troy. I love you." She said kissing him. This turned into one big make out session. It was getting more intense by the second.

Troy pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Are we, are you, I mean do you-"

Gabriella laughed out loud and said, "Yes, Troy, I want to, and I'm sure." Troy smiled and kissed her deeply with all the love he had in his heart. The two had never actually made love, they hinted that they did, but that night was their first.

Later, after they were done, Troy rolled over and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I'd tell you what your task is tomorrow, but there really is no way to get out of it, just trust me." She said, winking. He knew what she had just said meant something so he did trust her, with all of his heart.

**The next Day.**

"Alright, let's get on with this. Which girl wants to go first?" Chad asked smiling.

Gabriella knew what was coming so she volunteered to go first. Ryan and Chad grinned and slipped her a piece of paper and she read it.

_"Take of your shirt and shorts and sing the song that we choose in nothing but your underwear."_ Gabriella said, she blushed and took off her shirt and shorts to reveal a two piece bikini. Chad looked over at Troy and questioned him with his eyes. Troy saw this and began to speak.

"Oh, I totally forgot!" He said smacking his head and continued, "Me and Gabi here were going to the beach after this. I didn't realize it would interfere with our task, oh well." Chad and Ryan looked at him suspiciously.

"Ok, well anyways, Gabriella go over there in the middle of the boardwalk and sing, "I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt." Chad said.

Gabriella walked over to the boardwalk and five minutes later she came back laughing. The guys were confused.

"You'll never guess what happened. I made 24 dollars while singing that song." She said hold up a wad of cash. The guy's jaws dropped.

Troy looked very jealous when he saw two guys staring at her and said, "Ok, baby, put your clothes on"He said, handing giving her shirt and shorts back to her. She did and walked over to him and sat his lap. Taylor went and all she had on was a strapless bra and a very skimpy thong that barely covered anything. She was definitely embarrassed and Chad almost told her to chicken out. She walked over to the boardwalk and sang the song and then came back. She smiled holding up an even bigger wad of cash.

"96 dollars, not bad." Taylor said laying the money in Chad's hands. She began to get dressed and then Kesi was next. She was about to chicken out when she suddenly got a burst of confidence.

She stripped, but she was in more conservative clothing and walked onto the boardwalk. When she came back she set 14 dollars down. "There ya go." She said sitting down, and getting dressed. The boys were shocked. They weren't sure what had happened, but they didn't think the girls would be so willing to do something like that.

"Alright the boys turn. Ok, girls go to your boyfriends and blindfold them." Taylor said. As they blindfolded them the guys kept asking what was going on. Troy remained calm, and listened to Gabriella.

"Ok, now lets go. The guys have to let the girls do whatever they want to the guys, unless the guys give up." Kelsi said. Taylor took Chad on a boat, knowing he would freak out, and Kelsi took Ryan to a bridge, knowing he would give up. Gabriella kept Troy sitting down for quite a while.

Troy felt her doing something to his hair and he got curious."What are you doing to my hair?"

"Dying it pink."

"Really?" He asked.

"Mhmmm, and you look really hot with pink hair." Gabriella said giggling.

"As long as I still look hot, I'm ok with it." Then, he felt her move his hands from his land and then he felt her sit on his lap.

"OK, in about five minutes, I need to change your shirt." Gabriella said.

**With Chad and Taylor.**

"Taylor, are we on a, a, bo-boat?" Chad asked uneasily.

"Yep, cuz its such a nice day out, don't you agree?." Taylor asked talking him to the edge of the boat. She heard him gasp and step back. "Relax Chad, don't you trust me?" Taylor asked, sounding hurt.

He said, handing her a"Yeah, but um, I uh, I give up." Chad said letting his fear get the worst of him.

"Ok." Taylor said taking off his blindfold.

Chad said and quickly exited the boat. Taylor quickly following behind her.

**With Ryan and Kelsi**

"So, Kelsi, where we going?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go to this little island. All we have to do is cross a bridge." Kelsi said. At the word bridge, Ryan froze. He had this phobia of bridges, and almost always refused to cross them.

"Um, yeah... so um, lets go then." Ryan said, stuttering.

They got half way across the bridge and then he lost it.

"Ok, let's head back."

**With Troy and Gabriella**

Gabriella had dyed Troy's hair pink, took his shirt off, and wrote with finger paints _"Give my girlfriend 1 dollar if you think I'm hot" _across his chest. She had told him, before hand, and he had no objections.

By the end of the day, Gabriella had earned 158 dollars.

When they got back to the hotel, Chad and Ryan just cracked up laughing.

"Shut up guys. So how did you guys fair." Troy asked.

Ryan and Chad got very quiet and looked at their hands. "They both chickened out." Taylor said. "So that leaves the girls in the lead, 3-1."

"Yep, hey, why don't we go check on the newly weds." Gabriella said, grabbing Troy's hand and lead up the elevator. While they were on the elevator, Gabriella received 5 more dollars. Two of which were from guys.

When they got to the Baylor hotel room, the 'Do Not Disturb' sign was up. Troy and Gabriella just shuddered and walked away.

"Gabi, is this hair dye permanent?" Troy asked.

"Of course not Troy, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I actually dyed your hair pink?" Gabriella asked. "It'll come out in about a week or two." She said running away.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! YOU GET BACK HERE!!!" Troy yelled chasing after her.


	7. Chapter 6

Spring Break: Boys vs. Girls

by RabbitDork101

Summary- The East High gang heads to Hawaii for Spring Break! When it is decided they have to pay back half of the money Mr. and Mrs. Evans pay, they have a little competition. Who will pay back the money, Boys or Girls? Will it bring them closer of farther apart?

Disclaimer- Yeah, I own HSM. Cuz I'm just cool like that, just kidding. I don't own anything but this idea.

"Talking"

_thinking_

Chapter 6 - Trust

When Troy and Gabriella go into the hotel room Troy immediately went to the bathroom. "Gabi, if this doesn't come out, I'm going to do something that you won't like."

"What, not kiss me for a day?" Gabriella said laughing at her boyfriend. "Do your worst, I went an entire week before, remember when I had the flue?"

"Fine, I won't hold you in your sleep." Troy said, knowing it was impossible.

"Ok."

When they went to sleep they went on the opposite ends of the bed, but about half through the night, Troy rolled over and wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

--------

The next day everyone met up and were getting ready for the next task. Taylor began to speak, "OK, so today, we decided to mix things up boys, instead of the girls going with their boyfriends, because some people won't do anything to freak their boyfriends out. I won't name names, Gabriella Montez. We have paired everyone up differently. Troy you're with me, Ryan you have Gabriella, and Chad, obviously, you have Kelsi."

At the sound of this, Troy looked over at Gabriella and she just shrugged.

They all split up.

With Taylor and Troy

"Alright Troy, I know you're gonna hate this, so here ya go." Taylor said smiling at him and handing him a pink frilly dress and matching heels.

"Um, right, so I'll just go change." Troy said, When he came out, Taylor burst into laughter. "What is it with me and pink this week?"

"Ok, so I need pictures, by the way, Gabi wants the pictures; the dress was her idea. Now then I need you to go up to that girl over there and ask her out on a date."

Troy looked at the girl, she was attractive, but then thought about Gabriella. Even though he knew she knew about this little dare, it still didn't feel right. "Ok, Taylor, I'll take the pictures, but I won't ask that girl out."

Taylor frowned, "Why not? Oh, you feel like you cheating on Gabi don't you. Well, she said its ok for you to do this as a task, but you better be with her 100 percent. Then she said something about chocolate, and that you would know what it means. Whatever."

Troy smiled at the chocolate part. "I don't care; I don't want to betray Gabriella's trust."

Taylor smiled, "Alright, Troy; you just won the task. Congratulations."

"What, how? Oh, I see. So how do you think Chad is going to fare?"

"I hope very well. Now go change, this is embarrassing." Taylor said laughing.

With Gabriella and Ryan

"OK, Ryan, I want u to go ask that girl over there out." Gabriella said calmly, as it that was the most normal thing.

"Um, why? Isn't that a little easy?" Ryan asked, stuttering. Truth was, he was afraid to ask her. He didn't want to betray Kelsi. But, he really needed the point to get ahead of the girls. _Hmmm, I wonder if this is a trick, I mean, the girls know we wouldn't betray them. I'll just tell Gabi that I don't want to do it and see her reaction. I know she'll ask if I'm sure. _ "Umm, Gabriella, I don't think I'm going to do it, I don't want to betray Kelsi."

Gabriella's face smiled. "Are you sure?"

_Ok, I know it's a trick they want us to 'give up'. "_Yep I'm sure."

"Good, you passed."

Ryan smiled and they walked back to the hotel.

With Chad and Kelsi

"Ok, Chad, you see that girl over there." Kelsi asked pointing at a beautiful brunette.

"Yeah I see her, why?" _Oh my god, she's such a babe. Oh crap, wait, I love Taylor, so that girl is nothing compared to her. But, she's in a wet, white bikini."_

"Go ask her out, I mean, what Taylor doesn't know, can't hurt her, right? And we both know you want to." Kelsi said.

Chad gulped. He was really having trouble deciding what to do. _I really need that point. OK, just ask her out for a "friend". _"Ok, I'll be back." Chad walked up to the girl and began to speak, "so, um, my friend wanted to know if you'd like to get together sometime?"

"Um, no? I have a boyfriend." And with that the girl stormed off.

Kelsi was shocked to see Chad would do something like that. "Chad, you loose."

"What?" Chad asked really confused.

"Well the task was to see who could be trusted, and you obviously can't."

"Oh."

As they walked back to the hotel, they saw Zeke and Sharpay.

"Hey Zeke, Sharpay, what's up?" Chad asked.

"Oh, nothing, we just needed to go to the drugstore to erm... get something." Sharpay said, trying to hide the bag.

"What's in the bag?"

"NOTHING!" They both yelled.

"Oh I get it," Chad said, "Condoms."

"Um, so we got to go, see ya." And the married couple ran off.

When the entire gang arrived back at the hotel, each respective couple went to each other.

Troyella

"So, baby, did you get the point?" Gabriella said, looking at him.

"Yep, so do I get a reward?" Troy asked, kissing her neck.

"Um, maybe, I'll let you know tonight." Gabriella said in his ear, seductively.

Troy just smiled, "By the way, Gabriella Montez; I want those pictures burned."

Ryelsi

"So, how'd you do?"

"I passed."

"Really that's great, I wish I could say the same for Chad."

"What? He asked out the girl?"

"Yeah. But he asked the girl out for a 'friend'. So I wonder if it counts?"

"Hmm, maybe you should ask Gabi and Taylor."

Chaylor

"YOU WHAT?!!" Taylor asked furiously.

"I didn't get the point, but in my defense I asked the girl out for a 'friend'." Chad said, trying to calm Taylor down.

"Shut Up! I can't believe you!! I hate you. I wi-"

"Umm, Taylor, we need to talk to you." Gabriella said calmly.

"OK, You, ohh you I'm not done with you." Taylor said walking away from Chad.

"What?"

"Chad technically deserves the point. He asked the girl out for a friend." Kelsi explained.

"Oh, I thought he was just saying that. Hmm, I guess we could let him have the point." Taylor said.

She walked over to Chad and kissed him. "What the heck?" Chad asked confused.

"You get the point 'cause you asked for a friend." Taylor said kissing him again.

"Oh, good. But you girls still have our task to do tonight." Chad said

"Great." Taylor mumbled through the make out session.

Troyella

"Tr-oy." Gabriella said sing songy.

"Ga-bi." Troy said in the same voice.

"Since we're not doing your task til later want to go to our room and give you your reward?"

"Yeah, let's go." And the two raced to the elevator.

---

Sorry I didn't update for a while, I was really busy. I hoped you guys liked it.


	8. Chapter 7

Spring Break: Boys vs. Girls

by RabbitDork101

Summary- The East High gang heads to Hawaii for Spring Break! When it is decided they have to pay back half of the money Mr. and Mrs. Evans pay, they have a little competition. Who will pay back the money, Boys or Girls? Will it bring them closer of farther apart?

Disclaimer- Yeah, I own HSM. Cuz I'm just cool like that, just kidding. I don't own anything but this idea.

"Talking"

_thinking_

Chapter 7- Not a Whole Lot, But Enough

After everyone had rested up for the nights events, and Troy got his 'reward', the group assembled at the beach. Troy and Gabriella couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Ryan was trying to explain what the girls had to do, when Gabriella let out a not-so-quiet moan.

"OH MY GOD! TROY, YOU SIT OVER HERE, AND GABRIELLA OVER THERE!" Taylor yelled at the two of them.

Troy and Gabriella winked at each other and Troy said, "That's ok, um we're gonna go back to the hotel, and Gabi gives up her point. See ya." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand they walked off towards the hotel.

"Ok, well, back to the task. Kelsi and Taylor, you have to burn your bras." Ryan said.

Taylor looked at them like they were crazy. Chad was laughing uncontrollably. Taylor just walked away.

"Tay? Taylor wait!" Chad said, running after her. He knew she was upset. "It was Troy's idea! I LOVE YOU!"

"Well, now that their gone, are you gonna take your bra off, or do you want me to?" Ryan asked, sudectively.

"I think I'll let you."

-------

Zeke and Sharpay were walking down the beach swinging their linked hands back and forth. In the distance they saw a couple making out. They smiled, knowing that they were like that. As they approched them, they noticed it was Troy and Gabriella. Troy was shirtless and Gabriella was working on his belt buckel, and he worked on her shirt.

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay screamed as the couple jumped apart.

"H-Hey Zeke, Shar. Wh-what are you doing here?" Troy asked, a little uneasily.

"Just walking on the shore, What are you guys dong?" Sharpay said, looking at the topless Troy.

"Oh, we were just.. um... Gabi, what were we doing." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

We were getting ready to go swimming? Yeah, swimming." Gabriella said, taking a step closer to the water.

"Oh I see, 'cause from were we're standing, it looks like you're about ready to get jiggy with it." Zeke said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, well, now that you mention it, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea, does it Troy?" Gabriella asked, winking.

"Yeah, it doesn't" Troy said, getting closer to her.

"OH, well we'll let you get 'jiggy' with it." Sharpay said shuddering.

Sharpay and Zeke walked off, and Troy attacked Gabriella's lips yet again, walking her towards the water.

----

Taylor had ran for a good 5 minutes, when she finally stopped running, and Chad came up to her and held her. She cried and cried.

"Shh..baby, I'm sorry, we didn't think you guys would get so offened."

"Well there is more to it." Taylor said crying her eyes out. "My mom sister was shot burning bras, and she died. I was like 5 years old when it happened." Taylor began to sob harder, and Chad just held her.

"Well, I think that maybe we should go back to the hotel and get some sleep." Chad said picking up the now hiccupping Taylor.

--------------

Sorry, It took me forever to update. For anyone who was wondering the score is tied, 4-4. There are only 2 more events, so keep reading. Sorry it was so short too, I'm a little brain dead. School's starting up again, and I'm moving, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update.

ANYONE who has been reading my stroy "Bloopers" After I watch HSM2, I'll have bloopers for that, so just tell me what you think would be funny.

thanks for the reviews! ANYONE


	9. Chapter 8

Spring Break: Boys vs. Girls

by RabbitDork101

Summary- The East High gang heads to Hawaii for Spring Break! When it is decided they have to pay back half of the money Mr. and Mrs. Evans pay, they have a little competition. Who will pay back the money, Boys or Girls? Will it bring them closer of farther apart?

Disclaimer- Yeah, I own HSM. Cuz I'm just cool like that, just kidding. I don't own anything but this idea.

"Talking"

_thinking_

A/N: Just to let you guys know, this chapter may be rated a little M, there is stripping involved, so I'm just warning you.

Chapter 8- Cute Boyfriends say what?

Chad, Ryan, and Troy were sitting in the lobby, thinking about the next task the girls would have to do. Troy was slightly horny, because him and Gabriella were in the middle of something when Taylor called Gabriella and Chad called Troy. All Troy could think about was Gabriella's luscious lips, beautiful dark hair, gorgeous skin, and breath-taking body. Then it hit him.

"Hey guys, lets make them strip." Troy said, looking at all the guys.

"Yeah, I mean, I've seen Tay nak-"

"Chad if you finish that sentence, I will tell Taylor." Ryan said, cutting him off.

"Ok, but I'm just saying that it's a good idea."

"Let's do it then." Troy said, looking the others nodding their heads.

NEXT DAY

They all decided to meet in Troy and Gabriella's room, so when all three couples were in the room, the girls looked expectantly at the boys, waiting for their task.

Troy got up and began to speak, "Today; you guys have to strip." Troy said, earning a smack in the leg from Gabriella. "Ouch."

Chad said, "So you have to strip for your respective boyfriend, and then we will decide a score. You have to score a 7 or better." The girl's mouth dropped.

"So we randomly chose the order, and first are lucky Troy and Gabriella. All three girls looked beyond pissed, but they all kept their mouths shut.

Gabriella stood up in front of an eager looking Troy. She grabbed his hand and pulled him and sat him down on the bed. She sat on his lap and slowly began to take off her shirt. Then Gabriella started to pull the straps of her bra down and then put one hand behind her and undid her bra. Then she stood up and slowly unzipped her jeans, and then unbuttoned them, waiting a few seconds, she put all her clothes back on and sat down. The guys looked at Troy, who smiled at her and sat back down.

"What the hell, we said strip, you didn't finish." Chad said, thinking about giving her a two.

"Yeah, you said strip, but you didn't say how much." Gabriella said giggling.

"OK, well we'll be back." Ryan said, as the boys walked to the bathroom and discussed Gabriella's strip.

"Ok, Troy, on a scale of 1-10, how turned on are you?" Chad said looking at him.

"Um, 8...no 9." Troy said, trying to hide the bulge in his jeans.

"All right, um, ok, I'll give her a 5 cause she didn't really finish." Chad said.

Ryan thought for a moment, " Um, 7.5"

"Ok, so that make 21.5, divide that by 3 and get" Chad paused as he punched numbers into the calculator. "7.16666666666666666666666666666666666666666666667." He said really fast. "Or in short version, 7.16."

They walked out and told Gabriella her score; she grinned and sat on Troy's lap. She notice what her little strip had done, and leaned back onto his chest.

"OK, next are Ryan and Kelsi." Chad said, sitting back down.

Kelsi go up, took her shirt off, waited to seconds and put it back on. Her and Ryan had just started going out and she was a little nervous. Ryan knew this, and what she did was enough for him.

They guys got up and went into the bathroom and started talking.

"Ryan?"

"7"

"OK, Troy?" Chad asked.

Troy knew what Kelsi was like, so he decided it took a lot of guts to do what she had just done. "Um... 9."

Chad being the loser he was said, "5." Chad said, averaging everything and said, "7 even."

They walked out and, they went on with Taylor.

Taylor quickly through her shirt off and then slowly took her jeans off. After that, she put her clothes back on and sat back down. She wasn't gonna give two guys she thought of as brothers a full strip.

When they got into the bathroom, Chad said "10, definitely a 10."

Troy said 9, and Ryan 9, too.

When they went out side and told Taylor she got a 9.

Now that the girls had finished their task, they handed out papers.

The guys looked confused as they saw math problem on them. Chad groaned, and the others just laughed. Gabriella began to explain, "You have 15 minutes to complete 10 math problems each, with no help. And you have to get an 'A' to get the point. Good luck and go!" She said, starting a stopwatch.

5 MINUTES LATER

Ryan was already done, Troy was on the last one, and Chad was on the 8th one.

4.5 MINUTES LATER

"30 Seconds." Gabriella said. Chad was frantically trying to finish his last problem.

"20 Seconds... 10 Seconds...5...4...3...2...1 Stop."

Gabriella quickly checked the papers and handed them back.

Troy had an A plus marked on his paper, Ryan a B minus...no point for him... And Chad had a B plus...no point for him. Yay Troy.

"That's cool, alright, we'll finish the last tasks tonight in Sharpay and Zeke's room at 7." Ryan said.

Everyone left and got ready for a grueling last event, well except Chad and Taylor, and Troy and Gabriella, who had other thoughts on their minds from the task from earlier. Ryan and Kelsi went to the movies.

--------------

Sorry, It took me forever to update. For anyone who was wondering the Girls are winning! 7-5. There is only 1 more event, so keep reading. Yay! Who's gonna win.


	10. Chapter 9

Spring Break: Boys vs. Girls

by RabbitDork101

Summary- The East High gang heads to Hawaii for Spring Break! When it is decided they have to pay back half of the money Mr. and Mrs. Evans pay, they have a little competition. Who will pay back the money, Boys or Girls? Will it bring them closer of farther apart?

Disclaimer- Yeah, I own HSM. Cuz I'm just cool like that, just kidding. I don't own anything but this idea.

"Talking"

_thinking_

Chapter 9- I'm Sick

The next task was being sent around to everyone through text messaging. Sharpay and Zeke had decided to have everyone to sing.

Troy was looking intently at his laptop, Gabriella was scrolling through her ipod lists, Ryan was practicing some dance moves, Kelsi was working at the keyboard, Taylor was flipping out because she wasn't the best singer, and Chad was ready to give up.

As Gabriella stood in the bathroom looking at the music in front of her she began singing softly.

"_I said pinch me where the catch this time?_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky._

_Help me before I get used to this guy._

_They say that good thin-"_

"Brie, I really have to use the bathroom, so um.." Troy said, trailing off.

"Um...ok, one second." Gabriella yelled quickly picking up the sheets of music and then flinging open the door. Troy hadn't expected this and was leaning on it, so he came crashing down on top of poor Gabriella.

"Oomph, Troy. Wow are you ok."

"Yeah." Troy's face was slightly flushed.

"Troy you don't look to hot."

"Oh, well, I feel plenty hot." Troy said as Gabriella's hand went up to feel his forehead. She gasped.

"Troy you're burning up." She said. "You need to use the bathroom and then get in bed." She said very motherly.

"Ok,"

"And I'll call Shar and explain."

Gabriella walked over and began dialing Sharpay's number. "Hey...yeah, so um... Troy is sick...he's burning up...no I won't kiss him... ok...so we'll do it tomorrow...alright...talk to you later...bye." Gabriella hung up just as Troy walked up to the bed.

"So, what did Sharpay say."

"She said that we'll do the competition tomorrow. So, baby, what doesn't feel good?" Gabriella asked, placing Troy's head on her lap, and stroking his hair.

"My throat, my stomach, my head, and my nose." Troy said coughing.

"Awwe, poor baby."

Within 10 minutes the happy couple fell asleep.

---------------

Sorry, It's so short . For anyone who was wondering the Girls are winning! 7-5. There is only 1 more event, so keep reading. Yay! Who's gonna win.

So...Who is going to win? That's up to you. Vote and tell me who you want to win.

Thank you for the awesome reviews.


	11. Chapter 10

Spring Break: Boys vs. Girls

by RabbitDork101

Summary- The East High gang heads to Hawaii for Spring Break! When it is decided they have to pay back half of the money Mr. and Mrs. Evans pay, they have a little competition. Who will pay back the money, Boys or Girls? Will it bring them closer of farther apart?

Disclaimer- Yeah, I own HSM. Cuz I'm just cool like that, just kidding. I don't own anything but this idea. I also don't own the songs.

"Talking"

_thinking_

A/N: Just to let you know, a lot of this chapter is the songs the group sings, and if you have to skip over them fine, but i think you should read Chad's Its funny. according to my friend. lol :)

Chapter 10- The End...And the Winner is...  
---------------

Troy was feeling much better, and the competition started at 10. The girls and guys had to sing songs as groups, Boys and Girls, and then each individual had to sing a song. So, and 8 they all went to practice.

It was 9:59, and everyone was assembled in Zeke and Sharpay's room, boys on one side, girls on the other. Sharpay stood up and began to speak.

"Alright, so We're gonna start with Taylor, and Taylor what are you singing?" Sharpay asked taking her C.D.

"'Geek Love', by Fan3. Its number 5." Sharpay pressed play, and Taylor began to sing, a lot better that she thought she would.

_'With His Converse tied real tight he might  
Just be my boy always and for all days  
The first boy I've known to get stright A's  
And appear in everyone of my high school plays  
Motzart blastin from his volvo  
And theres tape on his glasses in charge of hall passes  
Not the kinda guy I mostly been with  
I go for thug or Abercrombie and Fitch  
With a little bit of sk8er boi here and there  
Not a guy who dosnt even show his underwear  
When he sags his pants but I wanna go with him  
To the school dance and have him be my date  
But I'm afraid that he dosnt know how  
To move and everybody would flip and have a cow  
Now just because he brings his lunch packed this situation that I'm feeling is jacked_

[Chorus:  
I wouldnt call him fly suspenders and a bow tie  
I wouldnt call him the man but he can still hang with the fan

Now this aint the description I saw in my dreams  
But they say nothing is quite like it seems  
So even though you see his socks when he walks  
And his pants are so tight circulations cut off  
I think I should give him a chance and ignore his metal braces and tight pants  
But my friends disagree they disapprove of my plans to make a move  
But it would behoove me  
To not pay attention to them My friends  
Just dont understand just cuz hes not the man  
They try to act hard now pretend like they floss  
We'll see whos laughing when my geek is their boss  
Maybe he dosnt have experience with dates  
But I bet the same thing happend to Bill Gates  
So even though he dosnt have Sean Jean or Gerbauds  
I got love for my geek I want everyone to know

_I wouldnt call him fly suspenders and a bow tie  
I wouldnt call him the man but he can still hang with the fan_

_I wouldnt call him fly suspenders and a bow tie  
I wouldnt call him the man but he can still hang with the fan_

_I wouldnt call him fly suspenders and a bow tie  
I wouldnt call him the man but he can still hang with the fan_

_'Pointdexter In Da House'_

Everyone clapped and the two judges, Sharpay and Zeke, wrote somethings down, and continued.

"Chad your next, whatchya got?" Zeke said.

"Number 12-its from the _Lion King_, _Hakuna Matata."_ Zeke pressed play and Chad sang a really confusing song of a philosophy made up by a warthog and merecat.

(What Chad says is in **Bold, **When Timon, Pumbaa and Simba are singing its in _Italics, _And when they speak its normal.

"**So Timon starts out:**  
_Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase_  
**And then Pumbaa is like:**  
_Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze_  
**Timon carries on like the merecat dude he is**  
_It means no worries  
For the rest of your days_  
**Then together they belt out**  
_It's our problem-free  
Philosophy_  
**Timon's solo!!  
**_Hakuna Matata!_  
**Simba jumps in and has a small lil convo with his bros Timon and Pumbaa"**  
[Simba: Hakuna matata?  
[Pumbaa: Yeah, it's our motto.  
[Simba: What's a motto?  
[Timon: Nothing! What's a motto with you? Ahh ha ha ha...  
[Pumbaa: Laughing You know what, kid?  
These two words will  
solve all your problems.  
[Timon: That's right! Take Pumbaa for example.

**They start belting out the lyrics with their mad voices. **  
[Timon:  
_Why, when he was a young warthog..._  
[Pumbaa: Italian counter-tenor range  
_When I was a young wart hoooog!_  
[Timon: Speaking, cleaning ear Very nice.  
[Pumbaa: Thanks!  
[Timon: Singing  
He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the savannah after every meal  
[Pumbaa:  
I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
And oh, the shame  
[Timon: He was ashamed!  
Thoughta changin' my name  
Oh, what's in a name?  
And I got downhearted  
How did you feel?  
Ev'rytime that I..."

After that part everyone was extremely confused, and a little freaked out.

"[Timon: Speaking Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!  
[Pumbaa: Speaking Oh... sorry.  
**Now they get back into the and start singing like there's no tomorrow!!**  
_Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze  
_**The little lion Simba was also belting the song out**  
_It means no worries  
For the rest of your days_  
[Timon:  
_Yeah, sing it, kid!_  
[Simba and Timon:  
_It's our problem-free ..._  
[Pumbaa:  
_... philosophy..._  
[All three:  
_Hakuna Matata!_

**The End**" and Chad steps off the little "stage" that Zeke had made out of phone books.

Everyone quietly clapped, as they tried to figure out what they had just witnessed. Sharpay wrote some things down and introduced the next singer.

"Kelsi its your turn." Kelsi handed her the C.D.

"Number 12, Angels Cry-by Everlife."

__

_"All the world is but a child screaming over all your words  
No one hears your pain they're way to busy for concern (oh)  
And the days become weeks and the months turn to years  
You gotta know by now that only God sees all those tears (oh)  
When you cry cause it hurts dosn't mean that your not heard  
Because aloud in heaven the Angels cry with you (oh)  
When you shout about the way you feel 1000 lies that don't revel  
The true begging of the end you can make a line from here to Mars  
of those with broken dreams and scars there will never be a fix outside a savior  
When you cry cause it hurts dosn't mean that your not heard  
Because aloud in heaven the Angels cry with you (yeah oh)  
You can say they haven't known of hate or desire to retaliate  
there must be someone, someone we can blame  
but it's hard to put the anger down  
And hear from god not a sound  
and find a place to heal the unforgiving  
When you break and you yell and there's no one left to tell  
you have the tears of heaven and his grace will come to you (come to you)  
When you cry cause it hurts dosn't mean that your not heard  
Because aloud in heaven the Angels cry with you (oh)" _Kelsi was done singing and was blusing deeply. Everyone clapped and cheered, because she did an awesome job.

Next was Ryan, and he handed the judges the C.D. and said, "Number 4- its by Elvis... My idol." Everyone looked at him weirdly and then just laughed.

_"Wop-bop-a-loom-a-boom-bam-boom tutti frutti  
au rutti tutti frutti au rutti tutti frutti  
au rutti tutti frutti au rutti tutti frutti  
au rutti wop-bop-a-loom-bop-a-boom-bam-boom_

Got a gal named Sue  
She knows just what to do  
She rocks to the east  
She rocks to the west  
She's the gal I love best

I got a gal named Daisy  
She almost drives me crazy  
She knows how to love me  
Yes indeed, boy you don't know  
What she does to me" Ryan finished grandly

Everyone burst out laughing. Sharpay made the anouncement for Gabriella, and took the C.D. and put it in.

"Number 7." and then Gabriella fell silent, waiting for the music to cue her for the opening line. She looked directly at Troy, for this song represented him so much.

_"How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

[Chorus:  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

[Chorus

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one_

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)_

You're one in a million" Gabriella smiled and ran into Troy's arms, and they kissed passionately.

"STOP SUCKING FACE!!" Taylor yelled, and the couple spang apart, blushing.

Sharpay called Troy up to sing, and the music started, everyone bursted out laughing when they heard the music.

_"Four, tres, two, uno_

[Will I Am  
Listen up ya'll, 'cause this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious

[Verse 1 - Fergie  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo.  
You could see me, you can't squeeze me.  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.  
I got reasons why I tease 'em.  
Boys just come and go like seasons.

[Hook 1  
Fergalicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous.  
And if you was suspicious,  
All that shit is fictitious.  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock.  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

[Chorus  
So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

[Verse 2  
Fergalicious def-,  
Fergalicious def-,  
Fergalicious def- ["def" is echoing  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy.  
They always claim they know me,  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey, Stacy),  
I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E,  
And can't no other lady put it down like me.

[Hook 2  
I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh, wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

[Chorus  
So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)

[Vamp  
Baby, baby, baby,  
If you really want me,  
Honey get some patience.  
Maybe then you'll get a taste.  
I'll be tasty, tasty,  
I'll be laced with lacey.  
It's so tasty, tasty,  
It'll make you crazy.

[Will I Am  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie

[Rap - Fergie  
All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama I don't wanna take your man.  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it.  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
'Cause they say she...

[Hook 3  
Delicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)

Four, tres, two, uno.  
My body stay vicious,  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness,  
He's my witness (oooh, wee).  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock,  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

[Chorus  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

[Will I Am  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the..." Troy had been dancing the entire time and everyone busted out into laughter. Now it was time for the group song.

"Girls go first, what number?"

"Number 6" Gabriella said, handing over her C.D.

(Gabriella-**Bold**, Taylor-_Italics_, Kelsi- Underlined  Everyone-Normal)

They stood in a tight clump, and Gabriella began to sing.

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.**

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
_Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
_Shalalalala  
**Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

_Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl _**(kiss the girl)**

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
_Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
_Shalalalala  
**Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_  
_(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
_**Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
**  
**Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

**Lalalala, Lalalala  
**_(Go on and kiss the girl)  
_Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)  
_Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl"

The boys clapped, and then stood up giving their C.D. and saying number one.

(Troy-**Bold**, Chad-_Italics_, Ryan- Underlined Everyone-Normal)

"**Oh, you like the way that sounds?**

**Little Jimmy Jackson is jackin' up his Bronco.  
He's gonna lay a little rubber later on at the truck pull.  
An' all the girls are getting' pretty... they're sprayin' on the White Rain.  
Yeah, they're gonna get a rowdy tonight down at the football game.  
**  
_Yeah, we let it rip when we got the money...  
Let it roll if we got the gas.  
It gets wild, yeah, but that's the way we get down,  
In a Hicktown._

Well, you can see the neighbors butt crack nailing on his shingles,  
An' his woman's' smokin' Pall Mall's watchin' Laura Ingalls.  
An' Granny's getting' lit, she's headin' out to bingo.  
Yeah, my buddies an' me are goin' muddin' down on Blue Hole Road.

You know, you know, we let it rip when we got the money...  
Let it roll if we got the gas.  
It gets wild, yeah, but that's the way we get down,  
In a Hicktown.

_[Instrumental Break_  
(Oh, stand on it.)

We hear folks in the city party in Martini Bars,  
An' they like to show off in their fancy foreign cars.  
Out here in the boondocks we buy beer at Amoco,  
An' crank our Kraco speakers with that country radio.  
  
_We let it rip when we got the money...  
Let it roll if we got the gas.  
It gets wild, yeah, but that's the way we get down.  
_  
Oh, oh we let it rip when we got the money...  
Let it roll if we got the gas.  
It's buck wild, yeah, but that's the way we get down,  
In a Hicktown.  
In a Hicktown.  
That's the way we get down in a Hicktown.  
In Hicktown, yeah, in Hicktown.

**Got your country boys and your redneck girls  
It's the party heard round the world  
Right here in Hicktown  
In Hicktown  
The whole town's getting down  
In Hicktown  
Yeah, in Hicktown" **Troy finished.

The girls laughed and clapped. Then the judges went into the bathroom and decided on who should win. They were in there for at least 20 minutes, and everyone was getting anxious. Taylor and Chad and went up to the bathroom, and threw open the door. What they saw was not that pretty, Sharpay and Zeke were making out.

"Ahhh! My eyes, my eyes, THEY BURN!" Chad screamed running into the wall.

Gabriella looked over at Chad and said, "Oooh, that sucks." Everyone laughed and then they saw Zeke and Sharpay walk in.

"After Careful consideration, we have decided to give Gabriella an 8/10, Tayor a 7/10, and Kelsi a 9/10." All the girls smiled at each other.

"We gave Troy a 10/10, that was just hilarious; Chad a 5/10, what the hell?; and Ryan an 8/10."

"For the group we gave the girls a 9/10, and the guys an 8.5/10."Sharpay said.

"Making the girls the winners of this round with 33, and the guys 31.5" Zeke said, looking at everyone.

Gabriella looked at her notebook with the other points and sqealed. "We won, we won.! 40-36.5!" All the girls cheered and the boys pouted.

"Troy, Ryan, I can't believe we lost." Chad said angrily.

The guys all nodded, looking over at their girlfriends celebrating. It would be a long flight home.

-------

I think there is going to be an epilouge, but im not sure. Thank you for reading, and no there won't be a sequel, so sorry. I hope you like the story, but, I'm not really happy with this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**  
**


	12. Epilouge

Spring Break- Boys vs. Girls

by RabbitDork 101

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Epilouge

When everyone got home, they all decided to go off and do their own thing. Zeke and Sharpay decided that they should probably tell their parents that the got married, so they headed over to the Evans Mansion. Both were extremely nervous.

Ryan and Kelsi decided to hang out at her house and just watch movies, because they were throughly exhusted.

Chad and Taylor decided to do the same at Chad's house, and maybe a little kissing would happen, who knows?

Troy and Gabriella headed over to the Montez residence to hang out as well.

Zepay

Sharpay and Zeke sat in front of their parents and both were extremely nervous. "Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, um, there is a reason why we called you here." Sharpay said.

Zeke started off where she left off, "In Hawaii, we kind of eloped."

Mr. Evans was furious. "What do you mean kind of eloped?"

"Well, Daddy, we said our vows, and said 'I do' and bada boom bada bing, I'm Mrs Sharpay Baylor."

Zeke grinned when she said that. "Yeah, um, we felt that we could have a more formal wedding when we got home, you know for family and friends. If that is alright with you guys. We're sorry we didn't tell you guys before, but we wanted to get married so badly, that we didn't think we could wait."

Mrs. Evans spoke up now, "That's very sweet. Yes, we could have a more formal and two are 18, so you are old enough to make your own decisions. What do you thing, dear?" she asked, directing the question to her husband.

"I think it is unexceptable! Sharpay, you know you can't marry him, you're engaged to Steve Trappings. A nice boy, from a suitable. This boy is definately not suitable for you." Mr. Evans said, and when he said 'this boy', he said it with utter disgust.

"How, Daddy? How is Zeke not suitable for me? Is it because he's black? Or is it because he might not be as rich as you? What is it Dad? Don't you care about my happiness? I don't want to marry Steve. He is an arrogant pig and I never want to see him ever again. Zeke is sweet, loving, and he looks out for me!!" Sharpay said, storming out of the room.

Zeke was quick to follow her, and left the parents to themselves.

"Shar, it's going to be ok. We are adults, we can make our own decisions, and I'm sure my parents will support us. They are always talking about how sweet you are." He said, wiping the tears out of her face.

"Ok, let's go back in."

When they walked back into the room they had been sitting in, all the parents looked up at the two. Their hands were clasped tightlyi in the other's hand.

"Sharpay, I will support your decision, but as long as you are married to this...this thing, you will no longer be living in my house." Mr. Evans said, hoping to convince his daughter to divorce Zeke.

"Fine," She said, almost monotoneous.

"Mom, Dad? What do you think?" Zeke asked.

"I think it's wonderful that you two are married, and since Mr. Evan won't allow Sharpay live here, you to can live at our house. I think it's so sweet you two found each other so young in life." Mrs. Baylor said. "What do you think Mike?"

Mr. Baylor said, "I agree, Sharpay, you are always welcomed in our home."

"Thank you." Sharpay replied.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE. SHARPAY LORAIN EVANS! YOU WILL NOT BE MOVING OUT!" Mr. Evans shouted.

"Well, Daddy, looks like I am. Oh and it's Sharpay Lorain Baylor now. Zeke? Can we leave?" Sharpy asked.

"Yeah, let's go baby. Mom, Dad, we'll see you at home." Zeke said, and then the two left.

Mr. Evans stormed over to his study, and Mrs. Evans and Mr. and Mrs. Baylor began to talk about the wedding.

Chaylor

Chad and Taylor were sitting on Chad's bed, in his messy room, watching the 'Lake House'. Every now and then, Taylor would look up at Chad, and give him a quick kiss. About half way through the movie, Taylor had fallen and asleep, and Chad had lost all interest in the movie, and stared contently at Taylor. She was like a sleeping angle, he thought. He lightly kissed her forehead, and fell asleep himself.

A few hours later they woke up, and Chad looked down and Taylor, who smiled up at Chad, and they leaned in and kissed. The kiss was chaste, but the love they had for each other was poured into it, and that made it all the more special. When the broke apart, they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, Taylor McKessie." Chad said sincerely.

"And I love you, too, Chad Danforth." and they leaned into kiss one more time.

Ryelsi

"Thanks for making this the best spring break ever Ryan." Kelsi said, as Ryan was getting ready to leave.

"It was nothing, you made mine one of the best too." Ryan said sincerely. They leaned in and kissed.

"Wait, um Kels, I need to tell you something. I- I love you." Ryan said.

"Oh, I -- I love you too."

"Really?" Ryan asked thrilled.

"Yeah." Kelsi said timidly.

Ryan kissed her with all the passion he had, and kissed back with as much.

"I think I'm going to like going to school now." Kelsi said, making Ryan smile.

Troyella

Troy and Gabriella were on Gabriella's bed, in a heavy make out session. Troy's shirt was thrown off, and Gabriella was left in just her bra. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and toward her bedroom, and they immediately stopped. They scrambled to get their shirts on, and Troy dove into the closet. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Gabriella said, as calmly as she could.

Ms. Montez poked her head in and saw Gabriella sitting on her bed, and looking quite flustered. She knew Troy was in the closet, so she would see how long it would take for him to come out.

"Hi honey, how was Hawaii?"

"It was great we had a blast, we slept on the beach one night, and Sharpay and Zeke eloped, so we didn't see much of them. And we had a Boys vs. Girls competition and the girls one. I died Troy's hair pink, it was hilarious, it still won't come all the way." Gabriella said.

"Really, I can't wait to see Troy. What is he up to today. Playing basketball?"

"I'm not sure, but that's probably what he's doing."

"Ok, well, I need to head over to the store. I'll be back in a few."

"K, bye." Gabriella said, ready to get back to her make out session.

"Oh, and Troy?" Ms. Montez said.

Gabriella's face dropped, and Troy came out of his hiding place.

"Yes, Ms. Montez?"

"That lipgloss isn't your shade. And I love the hair." And then she left.

Gabriella burst out laughing and Troy just stood there.

4 Years Later

"Come on guys, its our Sr. Year in college. Let's make this Spring Break count." Chad said to the group sitting around a table in a cafeteria.

"Wow, deja vu." Gabriella said.

-THE END-

So what do you think? I'm not so sure I liked the ending, but watever. Its finished. YAY! Thanks for the review.

Love,

RabbitDork101


End file.
